The Day You Leave Me
by weareone.ot12
Summary: Berhadapan dengan masa depan yang berbeda adalah awal dari segala kerumitan kisah cinta mereka. Tak bisa disangkal bahwa perpisahanlah salah satu cara menyelesaikannya. Kendati demikian mereka hanyalah seorang remaja yang bimbang di tengah arus kehidupan dunia.


**Hunhan Fanfiction (GS)**

**_The Day You Leave Me_**

**Wu/Kim Luhan - 18 tahun**

**Wu/Kim Yifan (appa Luhan) - 42 tahun**

**Wu/Kim Zitao (eomma Luhan) - 41 tahun**

**Wu/Kim Jong In (oppa Luhan dan suami Kyungsoo) - 20 tahun**

**Kim Kyungsoo (sahabat Luhan dan istri Jong In) - 19 tahun**

**Oh Sehun - 18 tahun**

**Oh Jongdae (appa Sehun) - 41 tahun**

**Oh Minseok (eomma Sehun) - 42 tahun**

**Park Chanyeol (sahabat Sehun di JHS) - 19 tahun**

**Byun Baekhyun - 18 tahun (sahabat Luhan di SHS)**

**Bae Irene - 18 tahun (sahabat Sehun di SOPA)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian kelulusan siswa Seoul High School. Suara coretan pena menyeruak di dalam sebuah ruangan tersebut. Bersahutan dengan suara helaan napas para siswa pertanda keluhan akan soal ujian yang rumit. Meskipun begitu soal ujian hanyalah sebuah kerumitan kecil dibandingkan kisah cinta Oh Sehun dan Kim Luhan.

Detik demi detik berlalu, Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Teman-temannya begitu fokus terhadap soal ujian lalu dia melirik namja di sebelahnya. Oh Sehun, pacarnya. Pacarnya itu terlalu fokus dengan soal ujiannya, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi karena biasanya Luhan lah yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Luhan iri, ya, hanya dengan soal ujian dia begitu iri.

Luhan menggeser kursinya ke belakang dan beranjak berdiri. Dia siswi pertama yang mengumpulkan ujian kali ini. Memang Luhan telah dikenal sebagai siswi yang pintar dan berbakat dalam bidangnya. Berbagai macam olimpiade yang diikuti selalu membuahkan hasil, nilai-nilai yang selalu sempurna, serta paras cantik dan idealnya yang menambah kesempurnaan dalam dirinya. Sayangnya, tidak ada laki-laki lain yang menarik di matanya selain Oh Sehun.

Dia bertemu Oh Sehun segera setelah dia mulai bersekolah di SHS. Awalnya Luhan memang sangat membencinya, namun bukankah memang cinta dan benci itu suatu hal yang sangat berdekatan? Dia luluh karena perjuangan Oh Sehun yang begitu gencar untuk mendekatinya. Luhan adalah anak yang tertutup dan posesif. Sedangkan Sehun adalah anak yang suka kebebasan dan keras kepala. Banyak yang menduga jika hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama namun bukankah satu setengah tahun itu merupakan waktu yang cukup lama dalam sebuah hubungan?

Di Korea, Luhan tinggal dengan kakaknya karena orang tua Luhan tingg di China. Sejak kecil Luhan memang berkeinginan hidup di Korea lagipula kakaknya yang telah menikah juga tinggal di Korea jadi dia tidak sendirian. Orang tua Luhan bukan orang yang kaya, mereka hanyalah petani buah dan sayur di China. Appa Luhan berkebangsaan Korea dan Kanada. Sedangkan eommanya berasal dari China. Dia dapar bersekolah di SHS berkat kerja kerasnya untuk mendapat beasiswa.

Setelah mengumpulkan soal ujian Luhan segera menuju ke kantin, dari pagi dia belum sarapan karena oppanya telah berangkat kuliah bersama kakak iparnya. Dia sendiri pun kesiangan sehingga tidak sempat membuat sarapan.

"Luhaaaannn.."

Luhan memaki-maki dalam hati setelah mendengar suara cempreng Baekhyun. Bisa tidak sih sahabatnya itu tidak teriak-teriak dan membuat semua orang memandangnya?

"Apa sih Baek, bisa tidak kau tidak teriak-teriak seperti itu?"

"Hehe mian" cengir Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan 2 jarinya membentuk V sign.

"Di mana Sehun? Biasanya kau selalu menunggunya."

"Eoh? Dia masih di dalam. Lama sekali, aku sudah sangat lapar." Baekhyun berpikir yang tidak-tidak namun dia segera menepisnya.

e)(o

"Baek, aku pulang denganmu ya?"

"Tidak mau, biasanya kau juga pulang dengan Sehun. Kenapa sekarang ingin pulang denganku, eoh?"

"Sehun sedang latihan basket," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya kau selalu menunggunya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ish ya sudah kalau tidak mau mengantar aku naik bus saja." Luhan menghentakkan kakinya sambil beranjak pergi. Baekhyun kelimpungan, dia segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan menuju parkiran untuk segera mengejar Luhan. Ini aneh, Luhan tidak pernah tidak pulang bersama Sehun di tambah lagi mereka tidak makan berdua. Jika sekarang sampai terpaksa Luhan pulang naik bus pasti hubungan mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Dia menghentikan motornya di depan halte.

"Luhan, ayo pulang bersama. Bus terakhir kan sudah berangkat sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

"Kau menyebalkan, Baekhyun."

"Tak apa, asal kau masih temanku Lu."

Di tengah perjalanan Baekhyun tidak berani mengajak Luhan bicara, pasalnya jika Luhan tengah marah dia tidak suka di ajak bicara yang ada itu akan membuat Luhan semakin marah. Baekhyun sendiri memaklumi jika Luhan belum mau bercerita dengannya karena dia pasti membutuhkan waktu.

e)(o

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, ujian telah berakhir begitu pula kisah cintanya yang mungkin juga akan segera berakhir.

_Sehari yang lalu..._

_"Lu, kau tau kan sebentar lagi kelulusan dan aku tau kau pasti akan mengambil beasiswa di Harvard itu. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak mungkin mengikutimu Lu. Kita pun juga telah membahas ini berulang kali sebelumnya, kan? Jadi untuk terakhir kalinya aku mohon padamu demi kebaikan kita, ayo kita berpisah saja," Sehun menatap Luhan dalam seraya menanti keputusan dari sang kekasih._

_"Aku.. aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Bisakah?"_

_"Tidak apa, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan erat, begitu menikmatinya sebelum dia tidak akan bisa lagi menggenggam tangan halus nan lentik milik Luhan-nya. Oh, masih pantaskah dia memanggil Luhan dengan miliknya setelah mengatakan kepadanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka?_

Luhan memejamkan mata dan menangis dalam kediamannya. Dia ingin membagi beban ini dengan seseorang namun topangan utama dalam hidupnya kini juga ingin meninggalkannya. Dia bimbang, di satu sisi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya dan mengambil beasiswanya di Harvard. Namun di sisi lainnya dia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan laki-laki yang telah membuat hari-harinya lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo, ini adalah ff Author yang pertama jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan baik penulisan maupun ceritanya. Author juga minta dukungan agar makin semangat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya sampai selesai. Ini baru part pertama ya, jadi sengaja Author buat pendek dan melihat respon dari reader-nim sekalian

Sekali lagi Author minta dukungan para reader-nim sekalian untuk _like_ beserta _comment_nya. Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan :)


End file.
